clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
StudiousIntegrater
Jake Habbat's element is Silicon. His chumhandle is studiousIntegrater, and he types in #35354A. __TOC__ Appearance Has brown hair, brown eyes, and is 5 foot 5 inches. Wears a grey T-shirt, brown shoes, and Jeans most of the time. Looks fairly average in truth, or perhaps it would better be said common. Biography Your name is Jake Habatt. You have a strange and extremely weird love for making things, things with corners, because everyone knows that things with rounded edges are stupid. Specifically you love making things in fairly long chains, chains that are symmetrical. It's pretty fun. As your name might suggest, you love combining these items as much as possible, making either extremely epic chains or massive balls of junk. It's sort of a tossup really. You love computers for many reasons, but have learned that you have the programing skills of a half dead weasel. This disheartens you greatly, but you make up for this with a certain penchant for combining hardware together in strange ways that tend to make them work well together. You have also from a young age been planning the tower you will one day build when you are extremely rich. You are now on version 112, which is the most wicked awesome version yet. You live in an extraordinarily weird building designed by your dad. It has 15 rooms, and every single one of them is its own floor (3 of which are in the basement). Your dad is your only remaining relation, and is much, much more odd than you. For reference, his bedroom is floor -3 (where you are never allowed, along with the other basement floors), while yours is on floor 9. It is likely your well planned out future tower is made out of a childhood wish to be like your dad but even more awesome (you want your tower to be 60 stories high!). You love your dad, but he seems a bit aloof at times to you. Your personality is friendly, but can bend towards the tough love type at times. You are sort of unsure of yourself, which can make making choices hard at times. You try to cover this fact up. You have a very large and blooming creative side, but it manifests itself through the odd sort of things you make. You have odd flashes of insight at weird times as well. You do not dream, ever, and find this fact a bit odd. You feel like you've been left out of this massive show everyone else was invited to, and they talk about it all the time. It is one of the few things that annoys you. Your pester chum tag is studiousIntegrater. YOU TALK IN ALL CAPS FOR MOST OF YOUR SENTANCES BUT THEN Tend to trail off as you reach the end. You speak in 35354A. Strife Rectangularprismkind. Allows use of extremely generic rectangular prisims, and any of there alchemy based offspring that maintain the shape. The only current item in this specibus is your pride and joy, this odd green rectangular prism that has been with you for as long as you can remember, and is currently only slightly shorter than your body. This stange item is what allowed you use of Rectangularprismkind in the first place. Relationships Unknown, but likely knows some other people in session 2. It is also likely that if he ever met chronicCreator, he would feel inferior for reaons he would never entirely be able to place. Modus The Grid Modus. the grid starts out like the one on the bottem left. Items can be put in on any outside edge. It then pushes the items already there one row in the direction it was put in. If an item is pushed out, it will be ejected with miracle modus like force. However, any item put in the center box can be taken out peacefully. Sadly the grid is always full, for the maker of the modus thought it would be a good idea to place placeholder items in all of the boxes. If more cards are added to the modus, they would be put on like the picture on the right, in the order of red, green, purple, then grey. This means there are four possible expnasions, and you require four cards to make each expansion. Category:Session 3 Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers